Siempre estaré a tu lado
by hhrtaty
Summary: Ron se a ido dejando a Hermione devastada y a un Harry intentando consolar a su amiga, HP7 HHr


"… _Quitó las sábanas de la cama de Ron y tapó a Hermione…"_

Me quedé a su lado, viendo como derramaba lágrimas sin cesar junto con unos sollozos que lastimaban mi alma. Nunca me ah gustado verla llorar, nadie es lo suficientemente bueno como para que ella derrame sus lagrimas, ni siquiera Ron. Me maldigo a mí mismo, culpándome por el hecho de no saber cómo consolar a mi amiga. Lentamente me agacho para quedar a la misma altura que ella. Aunque no me guste verla llorar, no puedo evitar pensar lo hermosa y adorable que se ve cuando lo hace. Ella al notarme, gira su rostro en mi dirección, viéndome con esos ojos castaños que son mi perdición. Veo como muerde su labio inferior. ¡Cuánto adoraba ese gesto! Y cuantas ganas de ser yo quien muerda ese labio tan apetitoso. Sin previo aviso, ella se lanza sobre mí, dándome un abrazo que casi nos derrumba a ambos, llorando más fuerte que antes. Torpemente llevo mis manos temblorosas a su cintura, abrazándola y acercándola más a mi cuerpo, demostrándole con este gesto que yo estaba con ella.

No te vayas, Harry- me susurra al oído entre sus sollozos- por favor, no me abandones- esas súplicas destrozaron mi corazón. ¿Abandonarla? Eso jamás, no soportaría una vida sin ella, ni tan siquiera un solo día, ya no.

Tranquila, Herms, nunca te dejaré- le susurro muy despacio. Comencé a acariciar su espalda y a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, que al parecer sirvieron, porque poco a poco sus sollozos ibas disminuyendo.

-¿Estás mejor?- susurré en su oído, no había necesidad de hablar alto. Siento como asiente con la cabeza. Poco a poco, va deshaciendo el abrazo. La miro a los ojos, ¡está tan cerca mí! No sé si podré controlarme, esos delicados labios piden a gritos ser besados, y los míos se mueren por probarlos. Pero no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas. Con todo el cariño posible, tomé su mejilla con mi mano y con mi pulgar limpié sus lágrimas. Sin previo aviso, otra vez, recarga su cabeza sobre mi pecho, haciendo que mi corazón latiera a mil por horas. Coloco mi mano en su hombro y empiezo a acariciarla otra vez. Después de varios minutos, ella empieza a hablar:

- No entiendo porque _él _nos hizo esto. Se supone que estábamos juntos en esto, que íbamos a apoyarte en todo.-yo escuchaba en silencio, sin dejar de acariciarla. No lo entiendo, Harry.- siento como mi camisa comienza a mojarse, y sé que está llorando nuevamente.

-No llores, Hermione, por favor- le suplico. Me duele muchísimo verla en se estado.

Y así nos quedamos, sentado en el suelo, ella en mis brazos intentado no llorar, y yo, sin dejar de acariciarla. Hasta que noté que estaba temblando en mi brazos.

-Herms, creo que es mejor que te cambies de ropa, la que tienes está congelada, y vas a resfriarte.- ella asiente y se despega de mi pecho para levantarse. Ya parada, me dedica una sonrisa y se marcha al baño. Y me quedo ahí sentado, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en menos de media hora: Mi mejor amigo se marchó, mi mejor amiga y la razón de mi existencia está destrozada y yo… yo no sé cómo me siento. Una parte de mí se siente triste, traicionada, incrédula, sin poder creerse que _él_ se haya marchado así como así. Y otra parte… ¿feliz? ¿Feliz por estar solo con ella? ¿Feliz de poder tenerla entre mis brazos? Puede sonar egoísta, pero esa era la verdad. Estaba feliz por poder estar solo con ella, solo ella y yo.

La puerta del baño se abrió. Hermione sale de él con su pijama ya puesto.

-Harry- me llama muy suave. Me paro rápidamente del suelo, y me acerco a ella. -¿puedo… puedo pedirte algo?- me pregunta dubitativa.

-Claro- le respondo.

-Puedes… ¿Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche?- y siento que el aire no llega a mi pulmones. ¿He oído bien? ¿Mi castaña quiere que duerma con ella?

-¿Co-como?- pregunto, temiendo que mis oídos me hubiesen traicionado.

-Si puedes dormir conmigo esta noche. – me dijo, pero esta vez sin titubear- lo entenderé si no quieres, pero es que me siento demasiado sola- me dice bajando la mirada y apagando su vos.

-Oye, Hermione, mírame- le dije tomándola de la barbilla – tu nunca estarás sola, siempre estaré a tu lado.

-¿Siempre?- me pregunta

-Siempre.- y me abraza otra vez. ¡Dios! Siento que me derrito en sus brazos. Sin deshacer el abrazo, la conduzco hacia cama, ya era demasiado tarde y la notaba muy cansada. Esa noche no haría guardia, no abandonaría a Hermione, ni mucho menos me perdería la oportunidad de tenerla dormida en mis brazos.

Deja de abrazarme y se acuesta, dejando un espacio para que yo pueda acompañarla. Me acuesto y rápidamente siento que se acerca a mí y recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la abrazo por los hombros. Y al cabo de minutos, queda dormida.

Ni en mis mas locos sueños me he imaginado tenerla dormida en mis brazos. Era tan tranquilizador verla dormir, me llenaba de una paz que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

Creí morir cuando minutos después, ella susurró mi nombre en sueños. ¿Lo había hecho, o yo simplemente lo había imaginado? Pero pude confirmar que en verdad lo había hecho cuando la escuché otra vez susurrar mi nombre de sus labios. Me quedé hipnotizado viendo sus labios y un impulso se apoderó de mí: Sin pensarlo, sin ni siquiera saber cómo, comencé a acercarme hacía esos labios tan apetitosos que poseía. Cerrando mis ojos, di un beso en ellos. Y pude jurar que Hermione también lo hizo, y para estar más seguro, volví a besarla. Y todo fue totalmente distinto: Hermione estaba correspondiendo a mi beso, no sabía si aún estaba dormida, pero dormida o no, me estaba besando. Coloqué una mano en su mejilla y la acerqué más hacia a mí. Y cuando mis pulmones pedían a gritos aire y me separé de ella, vi esos ojos marrones abrirse y mirarme.

-Te amo, Hermione- confesé sin rodeos- Sé que no sientes lo mismo, sé que amas a Ron y que solo me ves como un amigo, pero tienes que saber que te amo con locura desde hace años. Por favor, perdona que te haya besado, no quiero que tú también te vayas, no quiero perder tu amistad, Hermione. No quiero perderte. Significas muchísimo en mi vida, no puedo per…- pero no pude terminar con mi monólogo, ya que ella me estaba besando, y sin perder más tiempo, me perdí en sus labios otra vez. Cuando se separó de mí, me sonrió, y yo sabía que todo estaba bien. No sabía si ella me correspondía, o no, solo sabía que mientras ella me sonriera, mi mundo siempre iba estar bien.


End file.
